The Insane Vampiress Returns
by Insane Vampiress
Summary: Drusilla comes back to Sunnyhell to try once again to get “her” William back and start a new family. Will she succeed? Buffy&Spike fic. Dru&Faith, little Willow&Tara, etc.


Title: The Insane Vampiress Returns, As New Love Churns  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
Setting: Post-"Him"  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Drusilla comes back to Sunnyhell to try once again to get "her" William back. Will   
she succeed now that Spike is also insane? Buffy may have a hard time trying to keep Spike   
on the team that fights evil, doesn't usually become it. Will she admit her feelings, or   
keep them a secret?  
Author's Note: Sorry that the summary is so long when it probably could have been summarized   
down to just a sentence or two. Also, this shows a little of my fascination with Drusilla,   
the main reason I chose InsaneVampiress as a username.  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and others own the show and the characters.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Drusilla stalks down one of the streets of Sunnydale in the blackness of the night with a   
streak of moonlight shining down at her, like this, you could see her dark hair, pale skin,   
and beautiful blood red dress with black straps and trim. She, like usual, is lost in her   
own insane little world.  
  
Suddenly, she doesn't look so lost. Drusilla smiles and her face shifts showing her true   
inner demon, while the now fully elongated fangs bite into her lip, making it bleed. She   
uses the back of her right hand to wipe the dark, crimson liquid off of her lips and a tiny   
bit of it off of her chin.   
  
Drusilla licks the blood off of her hand, murmuring something incomprehensive to herself.   
Then, she looks up, her face showing a dreamy appearance. With more clarity and her English   
accent being quite obvious now, she says, "Don't fret, my William. Mummy's coming back for   
you. I'll get rid of that nasty Slayer, and that horrid soul. We can be our own little   
family, until Daddy comes back and we're all together again, except for Grandmother, but we   
can be happy without her, she only distracted Angelus."  
  
The wind carries her whispers away and she is completely lost again.  
  
  
  
Spike jerks awake with a gasp. He sits up, looking completely horrified. "Oh God, she   
really is coming."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Bleach Boy," Xander with some definite disgust to his newly ensouled vampire roommate.  
  
"Sod off, Harris. I didn't sleep well," was all Spike said before sitting down on the couch   
in the whelp's apartment.  
  
"Oh, poor, little Spikey," he said with all of the sarcasm he could muster. "It must be   
hard for you to dream about all of the people you murdered, or of Buffy, because you tried   
to kill her and to rape her, yet, you still claim that you love her. Even with the soul,   
which I think is just a lie, she really should stake you. I don't know why she hasn't."  
  
Spike looked up at him anger and guilt plainly shown on his face. Through gritted teeth he   
said, "What I did was wrong. I love her," his voice was rising. "Why do you think I got   
this fucking soul and bleeding conscience!"  
  
"Gees, why are you being more of an asshole than usual! Did you get up in the wrong side of   
the closet?" Xander was half-joking and half-angry.  
  
"Just forget it, Harris, just forget whatever the bloody hell we were talking about."  
  
Xander stared at Spike before saying, "I have to go to work. Maybe you'll be a little less   
freaky when I get back." Then, he took his keys and walked out the door.  
  
"Stupid Dru, if she hurts Buffy or the Niblet, I'll stake her."  
  
  
  
Buffy was sitting in her office at the new Sunnydale High School. She was spending the time   
she wasn't talking to troubled or misguided students thinking about a certain bleach blonde   
vampire. She had told Dawn the truth when she had said that she feels for him. The problem   
was, Buffy didn't know what exactly she feels for him....  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Author's Note 2: That's the first chapter. What do you think about it? Should I continue?   
Please read and review. 


End file.
